Photographs and videos are collectively referred to as images (singular, image) within the scope of this disclosure, unless expressly distinguished at the place of usage.
People capture images of their travels for later remembrance. An image captures a discrete place, people, or event that the person may be interested in at the time of capturing the photograph or video. Often, many more events transpire between the discrete times at which the images are captured.
An image has metadata associated therewith. Metadata of an image provides additional information about the image. For example, an image captured using a device that is equipped with a location module, such as a Global Positioning System (GPS) module, can record the location of the place where the image was captured. A device equipped with a clock can capture an image whose metadata records the date and time when the image was captured.
Many digital cameras can record the focal length, aperture, exposure setting, hue and saturation settings, filter settings, and other such image-specific or device-specific information as image metadata. Some devices can associate statically defined information with an image captured using the device, such as copyright information to identify the person or entity who owns the rights to that image.